


Change of Gears

by ecaracap



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Fights, M/M, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver tries to convince Connor that he needs him too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Gears

“I can’t do this, Oliver,” Connor says, louder than he means to as the two of them stand in the living room.

“It’s because of my status, isn’t it?” Oliver says, tears in his eyes though he wishes they weren’t there.

Connor shakes his head, his hand running over his neck nervously, “No…no, it’s not that—“

“How could it not be?” Oliver asks, starting to get angry now, “I was just meeting your friends before and now you’re leaving me?”

“I’m not _leaving_ you, Oliver,” Connor says, shaking his head, “I just…I can’t keep doing this.”

“Doing what, dating me?” Oliver asks, hurt that Connor would just leave him after everything that’s happening with him.

“I can’t keep doing this to you,” Connor says firmly, his hands scrubbing over his face, “I can’t keep being an asshole to you. And I am. I will be. I’ll always be one. I’m not a good person, Oliver, even though you think I am. I’m a terrible person. I’m going to…leave you or cheat on you or something. I’m going to hurt you and I can’t do that because I love you too much. You need to be with someone better. Someone like you, someone who is nice and kind and—“

“Wait…what?” Oliver says, cutting him off, baffled, “How can you just…change gears like that? What did you say?”

Connor looks at him, confused, shaking his head, “I don’t—“

“You said you loved me,” Oliver repeats carefully.

“Well, I…” Connor pulls his sleeves over his hands nervously - he hadn’t meant to say that, hadn’t meant to tell him like that…or at all.

“Connor,” Oliver says firmly, stepping forward, putting his hands on Connor’s face to force him to look up, “If you love me, if you really love me, _don’t_ leave me.”

“Oliver,” Connor says sadly, the pain in his eyes evident, “You’re so…good. And I’m not.”

“I don’t care,” Oliver says, holding onto Connor’s face tightly, “You’re good for me. I’m good for you. You love me and I love you. That’s enough to stay together, isn’t it?”

Connor shrugs sadly though he can’t keep his eyes off of Oliver’s face. He looks so sad, desperate. He’s sure he looks exactly the same.

Oliver sighs, his thumbs moving over Connor’s face, “If you want to leave because of my diagnosis, I wouldn’t blame you. It’s a lot to handle, I know. But if you love me and you can deal with me this way, please stay. Because I need you.”

Tears come to Connor’s eyes at Oliver’s words, at his emotions, at how much he feels for him. It makes his heart ache, the feeling of love radiating off of him. “I need you too,” Connor says with a nod.

A slight smile comes to Oliver’s lips and he nods, “Good. That’s good.” He leans in to kiss him a firm, unwavering kiss. Oliver will keep Connor with him as long as he can. As long as he knows Connor still loves him.


End file.
